The Encounter: Everything You Ever
by MizAb
Summary: The Aztec Empire finds herself in a horrible situation when an unknown group of soldiers from a foreign land begin to move in on her territory. Gold, greed, and fear fuel Spain to the gates of Tenochtitlan. When trust is broken and blood is shed, Aztec and Spain find a common ground, blurring the savage lines that distant the two before, which results in a painful birth of Mexico.


**Attention: All Spanish parts can be copy and pasted into Google Translate. I am horrible at Spanish so... yeah.**

**Edit: If it is no trouble, I would like to have someone message me to help me translate the Spanish speaking parts. I understand this makes me a horrible Mexican, but I just cannot grasp the language at all. So if you have time to help me out, please let me know. I will forever be grateful to you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"A great civilization is not conquered from without until it has destroyed itself from within." –W. Durant<p>

* * *

><p>Mesoamerica had been blessed with beautiful weather the last few days. The days were warm enough to run out and do everyday tasks or just lay down in the grassy fields being inactive, but not too hot to where the heat and humidity were unbearable. One person in particular took advantage of such an ideal day. She was the Aztec Empire, and though she had duties to her people, Aztec loved to escape her daily routine and explore the world around her. It was too beautiful to ignore. City life was so restricted and disciplined. In nature, Aztec showed her true colors and feelings. However, this didn't mean she hated her rank as a nation. In fact, she took great pride in her job.<p>

She was ranked high as a king, which was odd in the first place, seeing as women took charge mostly behind the scenes and out of site. Women were seen as inferior to the opposite sex; however, Aztec was seen differently. She was a headstrong woman and took no orders from any man, including her current ruler Montezuma. Aztec respected those who gave her the same appreciation. When she was younger about the time when her blessed empire first began to form, the elders at the time found something special about her and granted her a very special name close to their hearts. They called her Tonantzin, the goddess who in their religion and represented war and childbirth. The goddess was feared by most followers but also very loved and respected just like Aztec.

The royalty and a few others knew of her uniqueness among the rest of them. Aztec was brought in the meetings of her rulers. She spoke her mind with the others even though she shouldn't have because she was in fact still a woman. In the back of her mind, Aztec knew they couldn't harm her, their precious country they loved so dearly. And because of that, she had no fear in pushing boundaries, which contributed greatly for all six million of her people. But because of her everlasting youth, she had to leave the palace at times in order to relieve suspicion of the commoners. Of course, if she was really needed in a time of crisis, Aztec would come back from her excommunication to give a piece of her mind whether they wanted it or not.

Leaving her grand city never really fazed Aztec. She welcomed it in fact. It gave her a reason to explore the wilderness around her, the very thing she loved to do in the first place. While imagining the new adventures that awaited her, the rising sense of anticipation sent shivers through her entire body. The emotion made her feel so alive. It was a high, Aztec admitted, it was so well worth everything. The sense of mystery just waiting to be discovered by her, nothing could replace it. The wind rustled through the trees and the rest of nature cooled her body down, but the sun's rays peeking out from the branches and leaves encouraged her to go on and take her first step to a new adventure. She loved the thought and couldn't help but smile as she took each step closer to her anticipated journey. Just letting her mind run completely wild made her feel completely free. That was her happiness.

However, one day Aztec decided to relax on the branches of a tree. She gazed out at the great body of water ahead of her. That was one thing that intrigued Aztec. She could travel all across her land whenever she pleased, but once she reached the end of the shore, the great water stopped her from continuing her expedition. She wished to cross it and uncover its secrets. It was a dream of hers to discover what wonders the gods held for her.

The sound of footsteps broke Aztec's thoughts from developing further. The country looked down and noticed a servant girl wandering around in a panic state. She was young, too young to know of Aztec's secret.

"My lady," the young girl called out, hoping for a reply. "The elders are in another meeting. They requested your presence."

"Mine?" Aztec seemed surprised by the servant's statement. Never before had the priests asked for Aztec's help. Usually she just barge in with or without their consent. It was shocking to hear them lower their male pride in order to accomplish something productive.

Once Aztec entered Tenochtitlan's golden walls, she made their way to the main temple where the king resided. Nothing had changed since Aztec left. The people were doing their daily activities like they usually did. Aztec sighed in relief. Nothing had gone wrong yet the sense of uneasiness still stayed with her. The elders still wished to meet with her. That alone was not a good sign.

Aztec rushed to the front gates of the palace where she, a selected few, and Montezuma lived. The soldiers lined up near the entrance knew of Aztec's existence and position. So in a heartbeat, they moved to the side, letting her enter without a word. With their backs now facing each others, Aztec smirked; she was pleased with her power upon others, but that emotion disappeared once she was in front of the room she needed to be in. Aztec opened the heavy doors to a dark room with about fifteen priests huddled around a fire, chanting a hymn of some sort. They looked up once the doors closed behind her. They stopped everything they were doing and bowed down to her. She was their precious nation. No way were they going to allow her to feel less of her position.

The smoke escaped from a large opening in the ceiling, making the horrid smell disappear as well. This was where fortunes and oracles would be read in a time of distress or before a great battle. The elders from generations ago had a prediction involving Aztec herself coming into existence. She missed those days of not knowing what would await her the following day. Nowadays it was the same predictable routine in the city. She had to escape to not feel the repetition eat at her.

The scene looked far too important for it to be a regular sacrifice. Something was happening. And so Aztec sat down among her people, waiting for them to inform her of their actions. But no one spoke or even breathed it seemed. So Aztec brought it among herself to speak up first.

"Is there something you all wish to tell me about?" Not a word or sound came from them. A few shifted their gazes from the country but no one answered her question. "If there is anything I should be concerned about please—"

The leader of the elders who sat near Aztec cut her off. "There are strangers among us," the man answered, sounding more worried than he wanted. A few others near him gave him a harsh glance. Obviously, they didn't want Aztec to know anything.

"Strangers?" Aztec wasn't sure what to think of the word. If some other civilization such as the Mayans or Tlaxcalans attempted a revolt, they were never referred to as 'strangers.' "In the city's walls? How?" The last word out of Aztec's mouth sounded harsh. She couldn't believe how careless the city had become in her absence.

"Not in the city. Just not yet." One of the men stood up, throwing some dirt in the flames. "We don't know what to do. Montezuma refuses to meet these white men face to face. But these strangers are persistent and continue to speak with him."

"They should be killed," Aztec stated in a firm voice, "That's how we dealt with others in the past. So why change now?"

"We cannot, my lady!" Another priest spoke up.

"Give me a good reason for why I shouldn't crush their skulls into the ground with my own heel," Aztec shot back, standing up with her heart pounding out of fury.

"If there were only invaders of the land, yes. But the pale faces have made alliances with villages we conquered before, making them hundred times more powerful."

Aztec looked shocked by the priest's response. She knew the natives of the other villages weren't fond of her, but this just seemed odd for natives to befriend strangers from another land so quickly. "How did these people even become allies? We should have heard violence and battles going on, but I haven't heard anything of the sort."

"A princess from a village is translating for them. That is how they are communicating with others. That is how they are gaining allies."

"You mean tricking them? How stupid are these people? Are these people that blinded by hate? Once these strangers get what they want, any promises made between the two forces will be forgotten. Then, they will be destroyed afterwards."

"The man who leads them seems to be very persuasive in his words and actions," another man said. "He promises them freedom from us, our religion, and sacrificing. A while ago a couple of our trade-gatherers went to a village to collect the goods like they usually do, but the man—Cortés, I believe that's his name—fought them from taking anything valuable. He is seducing them by using their hatred against us."

"They wouldn't know of our problems if it wasn't for that girl." Aztec seemed upset by that piece of knowledge still. "How long have they been here?"

"Three months," The one who spoke up was the oldest in the room. The man had eyes that just radiated so much knowledge from being on the land for o many years. Though, there was a tiny hint of insanity from seeing so much bloodshed from battles and possibly human sacrificing.

"Three months?" She said shocked, "and no one cared to inform me about this? Why did no one plan on stopping them when their feet first touched our soil? Now they have poisoned our farming ground with their dirty feet!"

"They resemble our gods." Aztec slowly fell back to her seat not sure what to think anymore. Here, they prayed, sacrificed, anything to make the gods happy, but now strangers came to them and were now stopping them from spreading their religion and praises.

"I need to see them," Aztec mumbled to herself. Physically she was there, but her mind wondered into different scenarios of what would happen to her and the people who resided in her walls. Finally, she came back to them. "I need to see them," she said louder and clearer.

"But my lady-!"

"You can't! You will be killed!"

"It's not safe for you!"

There was an uphill of objections as the country stood up. Aztec wasn't sure if their concerns came from an honest place or if they had no faith in her. The noise began to trigger a headache for Aztec. She put up a hand to stop them. It only stopped a few. Then Aztec had no choice but to raise her own voice at them. "If you have doubts in me to see these strangers, then you have doubt in yourselves as Mexica people. I will take others with me to study these white men. I will not stand around here and wait for answers. I will see my enemies face to face."

* * *

><p>Outside where land met cold water, Aztec lined up young, brawny soldiers to choose the selected few who would follow her where their enemies hid. Each one she inspected carefully. She was a picky person after all, especially when it came to men. The large more muscular men were dismissed, leaving six leaner and swifter men behind. Before Aztec could say anything to them, Montezuma came to her side, panting. Aztec rolled her eyes. How dare he act all high and mighty and then come to her in such a weak state. He was unfit to rule her land.<p>

"My lady, my country," Montezuma sounded like he was on the verge of pleading. "Please don't do this. These men may harm you—brutally take advantage of you. I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you, my precious country."

Montezuma reached for her soft hand, but Aztec retracted it before he came close to touching her. "How dare you of all people have little faith in me. Yes, I am a woman, but I am also a country—your country, Montezuma. I am not weak. I can defend myself. And if a situation comes about that I can't save myself, I know I can depend on these young men to help me. Am I right?"

"Yes, my lady!" The soldiers answered back loud and stern. It pleased Aztec. They were loyal to her, the country, not the ruler.

"Come on, men. Let's see what we are dealing with." And like that, Aztec and her selected soldiers set off in their boats to the mainland not knowing what to expect out of these strange visitors.

Aztec and her warriors hiked through the thick jungle with much ease since they moved with nature to their advantage as camouflage rather than chopping it to the ground. Also, they mastered the skill of hiding in the shadows and behind the plant life. The soldiers informed Aztec that the strangers took shelter in an area near them to rest before meeting Montezuma in his palace. They separated into different parts of the humid jungle. Two followed behind Aztec to ensure their empire's safety. If anything were to happen to her, they would be greeted back home with the most painful torture imaginable.

The three went ahead, looking for signs of life or human behavior. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Aztec did love exploring, but she never went this far from her city by herself. It was risky even for her to explore places when people had unstable relationships with her. She wasn't stupid- hardheaded, but not stupid.

She and the other warrior caught up with the other one who went up ahead. He had his bow and arrow out already just in case of a sudden ambush. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that the others should be quiet and that they weren't alone in the jungle. A rustling came from ahead, causing Aztec to snap her head up to where the noise originated from. She and the other warrior hid behind separate tree trunks. The other one took shelter in a tree, readying himself for an attack. Aztec felt her heart pounding harder than usual. She could hear the rhythm in her ears, ringing so loud that it muffled the noises of her surroundings. Anything was possible with these foreigners. That was what scared Aztec the most. They were savages, heartless savages.

Voices speaking a different language became clearer as the rustling of the nearby bushes grew louder. Aztec pressed her back against the tree trunk harder with every passing footstep she heard, hoping to become invisible in the process. It was nerve racking to say the least. Anything could happen. What on Earth did she get herself into? Aztec admitted her fault and wished to stay back at the palace.

"—_esto parece un buen lugar_," one man said in an unidentifiable dialect. It sounded like the man wasn't alone since there was a laugh following the statement. The snapping of twigs on the floor made Aztec's heart race faster. They were close to her. She took in a deep breath and turned her head slowly to see who the people were.

They were men- light skinned men- wearing layers of strange clothing. From the looks of it, their silver clothes were strong like stone and were to protect them from incoming attacks. Their hair was lighter than Aztec's and anyone else she had ever met. As the one who just arrived leaned his body against the trunk of the tree, his hair blended in with the bark.

These men were not from anywhere she knew. They were different. Her thought stopped once she noticed one of the men untying their pants. Aztec grew embarrassed and looked away. Seconds later she heard a liquid hitting the ground. The smell of urine filled the hair quickly afterwards. From where she hid, Aztec could see it falling on her ground. It was an insult to her, but she had no way of seeking justice in her current situation.

"_Antonio, por qué tenías tu camino con los natives_?" The man who peed on Aztec's land finished and fixed his clothing before leaving. Aztec looked back identify who was who between the two men. She identified the man Antonio as the one with green eyes and who leaned against the tree. Aztec didn't realize how deeply invested she was in looking at his face and features. His green eyes rivaled the leaves from the healthiest ferns she had seen in her whole existence as a nation. Aztec focused on his facial expression. He thought about how to answer the question, it seemed. "_Marina parece interesado en usted. __Ella__te mira fijamente__todo el__tiempo_." The man who spoke to Antonio did a rude gesture where he thrust his lower half of the body into the empty air. The other laughed it off not going further into the discussion of Marina.

"_No, mi amigo_," Antonio finally spoke. He looked out to the distance. There was a hint of admiration when he looked at the nature around him. It was odd to see someone like him to show such a feeling at a time like this. Though, they have not met face to face, they were still considered enemies. They came here for who knows what yet Aztec's heart raced whenever he looked near her hiding place. She never experienced such a feeling before, causing her to fidget in her place. She didn't like what was happening to her body. It showed signs of weakness. She should be still like a tree not getting anxious over little things. "_No es necesario apresurarse a esas cosas tan rapidamente_."

"_Sé lo que estás haciendo. Usted está esperando hasta llegar a Tenochtitlan_," replied the other soldier. That word Tenochtitlan caught Aztec's interest. They were talking about her city, her home. The way they talked about her home infuriated Aztec more. They acted like it was just another place to visit and raid rather than consider how sacred it truly was.

"_Si usted quiere poner eso de esa manera, entonces sí_," the one called Antonio answered back.

Another person's footsteps walked toward the others. His steps broke twigs in half, creating noise to the scene. One he caught up with the other two, he said, "Cervantes, tu eres necesitan de nuevo." He jerked his head toward the direction of their camp, which the Mexicas around Aztec took a mental note of. The Cervantes fellow waved to Antonio, who stayed behind. He walked off in the opposite direction of Aztec and her followers. Perhaps he wanted to get a better look of what Aztec's home brought him.

Aztec came back to reality when she felt someone shake her shoulder. Her warriors were at her side once again. But she didn't want them there. Aztec wanted to be by herself to examine this strange invader on her own. As if the gods heard her silent prayers, her warriors suggested to move on ahead to see the raiders' campsite. She agreed and told them she will stay behind. As they went off, Aztec began her way where the one named Antonio went.

He was a strange man to begin with. The green eyed man stared dreamily at the landscapes and wildlife. It was as though she followed a young child at play instead of a soldier. Aztec wasn't sure if he was a real threat or not, but the pounding in her chest suggested otherwise. It ached as Aztec took more steps toward the odd man; however, she never flinched or did anything risky to give away her hiding spot. Even if she did Aztec doubted the man would notice anything out of the ordinary. His eyes were fixated on other things.

Aztec found her mind wandering about the man as well. Questions swarmed in her head all at once. She imagined where this Antonio fellow came from, where he grew up, where he lived. It was all so strange and excited to think out. Was it hot or cold? Humid or freezing? Wild and thrilling or boring and dull? Was he rich noble man or a poor criminal? Were there more of people like him, and if so, did they all look the same? Did he encounter strange and dangerous monsters as he crossed the vast waters that kept her here? And… was he escaping his life like she wanted to? If so, he lived her dream right then and now. Oh how she envied him. Sailing across the great waters and discovering what secrets they held from her would be both rewarding and exhilarating. Seeing so many sights must have made the world so small.

As interesting as it was to create a background story for the mysterious man, Aztec decided it was time to head back. Perhaps the warriors she came with had better luck in unlocking the strangers' secrets. The man Aztec followed showed no signs of being a threat to them so there was no use in wasting their time and safety on nothing.

Seeing as Aztec knew the forest like the back of her hand, she didn't need to look back to see where she was going. Her cockiness got the better of her. How stupid was she for not taking a second to glance back to make sure she was safe? Still crouching behind ferns and tree trunks, her foot landed on a twig and snapped it in half when she put her weight on it. Aztec swore all the noises around her stopped for a brief moment, making the crack of the twig echo all around her and the man Antonio. He looked back to the origin of the sound. Fear filled Aztec's body. She became paralyzed with fear of being discovered that she didn't make the effort to run off. She just stayed in her spot, crouched in terror of being discovered.

She heard him come closer and closer to her spot. From the open spaces in between the leaves, Aztec saw the man as he searched for what caused the noise. Aztec's heart quickened as his hands found the bush she hid behind.

Like a sign from the gods that they wanted her to keep on living, a rustle came from the right of the two. A good sized rabbit revealed itself to the white skinned man. It sniffed the area around it, looking back at the man every now and then in caution.

The green eyed man stopped moving forward to Aztec's destination. It seemed as though the twig noise coming from the rabbit was an acceptable excuse for the stranger. "_Usted es una criatura muy lindo_." The man stepped forward to the creature, kneeling down before it slowly to not scare it off. "_Usted es sólo el comienzo de lo que está delante de nosotros en Tenochtitlan. No puedo esperar a ver lo que este lugar nos revela la próxima vez_."

Aztec didn't look back as she tiptoed away from the man, but she couldn't shake off the sincere sounding words that man spoke. They didn't sound like lies or fibs to further his way into her city. They sounded like genuine feelings, and that in a way pleased Aztec.

Maybe… there was hope for a peaceful future with these strangers.

* * *

><p>Aztec had been in a grouchy mood ever since Montezuma informed her that he invited the Spaniards to their home. Yes, she hoped to make peace with these people, but for Montezuma to accept them so quickly was downright stupid on his part. She let him have it as she cursed and threw various items at Montezuma. She yelled, saying such things as how he was an unfit ruler and a coward. It took three of his guards to hold her back from doing any real harm to their ruler. Yes, they served her, but Montezuma still held power their common lives.<p>

Though she kept quiet and avoided him for many days, it was apparent that Aztec held in her bitter feelings about what Montezuma planned with the Spanish. She never responded to Montezuma or spoke a word outside her room for that matter. She only spoke and showed more friendliness towards the ladies who served her every need. It made the atmosphere in the palace unbearable and stuffy to Montezuma anyways. If he didn't have Aztec on his side, he didn't have his people on his side.

Soon enough, the day came when the warriors who stood to keep watch in the forest came to the city to inform Montezuma that the white men were drawing near. This was Montezuma's time to shine. He had to make everything better for his people and himself; otherwise, the Mexica people would continue to look down on him for generations to come.

Word spread quickly in the palace among the servants. The normal pace they usually went quickened as they prepared a glorious feast for their upcoming visitors. They looked like mad people running around with their heads chopped off. Some had food and other delectable treats that would make the strange men's mouth water. Montezuma and his wives pampered themselves for the guests. It didn't take long for others to tell Aztec's ladies to get her ready. She was the prize, their trophy, their god in a way. She had to look her best to show not just what the foreigners would see but what to expect from the Mexica people.

One of the women who served Aztec held her outfit for the meeting hurried to Aztec's chambers and told her of what was happening. Aztec didn't flinch, making the ladies in her room wait in anxiety. Though Aztec never hit them or yelled at them directly, women were still a target for men's anger. That was why Aztec treated them so kindly. If men were not treating women correctly, why should another woman treat them so heartless? It wasn't right.

Aztec continued to sit in her chair, staring at the wall with fierce eyes, holding in the built up rage. As her teeth grinded against each other, Aztec cursed at Montezuma for putting them all in such a dangerous and drastic position. Once the country realized how long she must have been staring off in the distance, Aztec wiped off the sheepish look on her face.

"Go on," she said, "we must do what Montezuma says." Like a swarm of bees gathering at their hive, the ladies in waiting gathered around Aztec, preparing her for the fateful meeting she hoped would end well.

A knock stopped the ladies from working on Aztec. They all looked at the door to see who the unexpected guest was. Montezuma appeared from the other side. He was greeted by the servants bowing to him whereas Aztec just looked down on him with hateful eyes.

"I hope everything is going on schedule," Montezuma spoke like he was out of place as if he were a disgusting outcast rather than a strong, beloved ruler. "You look like the beautiful sunset, my country. My gifts to you will only enhance your beauty."

"To who? Those men whom you will spoil rotten due to cowardliness? Because if I'm intended to be a present, I might as well be wrapped properly like one. I will not give them the pleasure of seeing my face so quickly."

"Please, my country," Montezuma knelt beside Aztec's chair, "I am doing what is best for you, for our people! Do not look down on me for doing such a selfless action!" Montezuma took Aztec's hand in his. She felt him shake as their skin touched. She scoffed at how he showed such weakness so quickly.

"_My_ people are put in a dangerous position because of you," Aztec's tone sent chills down not just Montezuma's body but the rest of those who were in her chambers even though they were not the ones receiving Aztec's hate, "You will not gain my approval so easily."

And just like that, Aztec retracted her hand from Montezuma. She waited for her woman to dress her up for the Spanish. They didn't go to her side as quickly as Aztec would have liked, not sure if the conversation ended between the two. "Hurry up! We can't keep our guests waiting forever now."

The woman went right back to where they had stopped minutes before, pushing Montezuma out of the loop.

* * *

><p>In the late morning, they came right when the sun was almost directly above them. The Spanish conquistadors arrived at Tenochtitlan's walls as predicted. And like Montezuma requested, they were welcomed in like proper guests. The gate watchers led them to the main temple in the center of the city. The city's magnificence stunned the conquistadors as they got in greatly decorated canoes, waiting to be used. It was the only way to arrive at the main temple. Floating gardens shielded the main temple and held so much agriculture. They travelled under bridges and almost collided with a few other moving canoes. A few soldiers leaned to the side to see the life the water hid underneath the surface. They soon spotted fish with such magnificent colors they rivaled the clothes of high nobility back home.<p>

On land the Spanish saw busy marketplaces with people trading goods of all shapes and sizes. Everywhere they looked had some trace of gold. It only made their greed grow with every step. However, one among the group was fascinated in a different way. He differed from the rest of his fellow comrades. He represented his country Spain, and he took much pride in it. Unlike most of his conquistadors, he wanted to see more of the city and people not the amount of gold or other riches they could provide. It was fascinating seeing others with no modern technology making such a lavish lifestyle out of nothing. They were an interesting race; he'd give them that much.

It was Spain who gazed at the wildlife and the looks on people's faces rather than what they held in their hands. When he met the gaze of the Mexica people they would break the eye contact and continue on their way in so much fear. It brought his happiness down. He never got that type of reaction in Europe. Come to think of it, Spain didn't think anyone in Europe truly took him this seriously. When he drifted back to reality, Spain noticed they had reached the other side of the dock. He was caught off guard by the glory that was the great city of Mexico.

Inside the golden structure was beyond what the Spanish could comprehend. Strange and captivating murals of what they accomplished in the past decorated the walls of the palace. They told unimaginable stories that Cortés and the others were so reluctant to give a darn but not Spain; it only piqued his curiosity.

But one thing caught him off guard. The city's ruler, king, or what have you greeted them with such enthusiasm; it almost alarmed them. He sat on his beautifully decorated throne with another to his side with a woman seated next to him. They assumed it was his bride. On the opposite side was another beautifully decorated seat, but this time it was empty. So the Spaniards could see the detail crafted into it. Spain caught Cortés eyeing the seat already, claiming it as his own. The country sighed inwardly. The man couldn't stop his never ending greed even for one moment to enjoy other people's company.

The man opened his mouth but the Spanish only heard a language long perfected in these parts. They had no idea what he said. But thankfully, Cortés's greed came in handy. Early on their trip he took a mistress of a nearby village. She became quite helpful in these situations and proved her usefulness to Spain and the other conquistadors.

"My lord, you have become fatigued," Doña Marina, the name Cortés so kindly bestowed upon her, began translating the man now identified as Montezuma's words. From what Spain gathered the man welcomed him and the rest of the strangers into his palace. Nothing else seemed important so Spain's mind and eyes wondered. He saw a doorway with a gruesome painting near it. A man stabbed another and his blood spread near his dead body. This caused Spain to look back in the direction of the ruler. But once he did that another figure crept out from behind the doorway Spain was looking at a few moments ago. He and his other comrades looked toward the new group of people still listening to Montezuma's translated words.

There were five well kept women who surrounded a person in the middle. She was covered in a long, sheer veil. It was a woman unmistakably, possibly Montezuma's spoiled daughter about to be given up as a gift to Cortés or another man with a high position. Her gold accessories showed through the thin fabric, causing some of the men to lick their lips in greed and possibly lust. Compared to the female sitting next to Montezuma, she looked even more presentable and ranked in a higher position.

Spain's heart thumped so hard he could have sworn those near him heard it. Though it was hard to make out her face completely, but Spain knew she was attractive even with the bored look on her face that she had on as she entered the room. Montezuma ran to her side pushing her inch by inch closer to the Spanish soldiers; it was obvious the woman didn't want anything to do with them.

"This," the translator began after Montezuma respectively, "this is my country. She is our treasure and a beauty, if I do say so myself." Montezuma held out his hands as though he presented a gift to a child. "I hope that our two countries will become friends during your stay here."

Cortés, who stood next to Spain, elbowed him to meet the other like him face to face. Spain did as he was told to do so, but there was a lump in his throat as he took a step forward to her. Again the thin veil revealed more than it was suppose to. Her eyes wondered around, avoiding any eye contact with him and his men. But once he made his way toward her, she finally looked at him.

Her face seemed shocked to say the least. Her eyes widened as she examined his face. She was frightened, and Spain had no idea why. Sure, he was a stranger, but he would never harm a woman. He wasn't a monster, just a man- a good looking one if he might add. But here, she gazed at him as though he were a monster from her deepest, darkest nightmares.

His now sweaty hands touched the end of the veil. Spain gathered some of the fabric in his hands and lifted it over her face, revealing the same stunned face that was covered before. Spain's face that read nothing but uncomfortable now showed sheer amazement at the beautiful woman standing before him.

He hadn't seen anyone in the new land or possibly even Europe who came close to rival the woman's beauty. The woman turned her head in the direction of the Spanish, examining them like child looking at ants just about to squish them with their foot. She obviously didn't approve of them being in her presence. Her gaze landed on Spain, making his stomach flip. He hadn't felt this reaction before. It was new, annoying, and bothersome. He didn't like this vulnerability, but he couldn't help it.

Her disapproving, harsh scowl, which even appealed to Spain, looked at Doña Marina, who stopped translating the Aztec ruler's words. The young woman didn't meet the other's eyes. Doña Marina looked like a child in trouble for disobeying her mother's words. Then the woman who just entered raised her hand and slapped Doña Marina, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

The Spanish people took out their swords ready to protect their lives as well as Doña Marina. Cortés took his mistress in his arms, protecting her from the Aztec woman's wrath. The woman shouted with rage in her native tongue.

"¿_Qué es esta mujer que dice? traducir_!" Cortes shouted, leaving everyone but Aztec fazed by his unforgiving tone. She stared down at Marina as if she were this foal creature not worthy of life.

"How dare a whore like yourself come here and help these monsters," one of the men translated, hoping to not get on Cortés's bad side for translating such horrible words, "You are no longer one of us, traitor." And just as quick as she had came, the woman stormed off without another word to another part of the palace, leaving so many confused and angered people behind.

"Please welcomed guests to do not judge her," Montezuma spoke up, trying to amend things as quickly as he could. "She is hot headed most of the time and stubborn."

Once the information of that woman being a country sank in, Spain ran after her right before he grabbed one of the translators by the hand, dragging him through the stone building. Spain caught a glimpse of the other country before she disappeared behind the doorway. It led to an open garden area. It was filled with ferns, colorful flowers and other unidentified plants Spain never laid eyes upon before in his life. It was so beautiful and magnificent he almost forgot why he had come there in the first place.

The female country stood a few footsteps in front with her back toward him. She hadn't realized he was there just yet. She was too busy taking her anger out on a flower. The woman threw the stem to the ground with much strength. After, she ripped off her head piece that was connected to the sheer veil. There was so much force in her actions, but not taking that as a sign to leave her alone, Spain greeted the woman before him almost scaring her. The woman jumped back, finally seeing the others in the room.

"Hola! Soy España. Soy como tú!" Spain greeted, but after seeing the other country's confused, unfazed face, he jerked the translator to interpret for him.

And so the scared boy did as he was told. "I'm Spain. I'm just like you!"

Aztec just stared not understanding why this man was so cheerful in this horrible situation. She shifted her eyes to the man named Spain and the translator, seeing their opposite faces. Spain held his hand out for her to shake, but she only took a step back. It stung at Spain's ego. Never had a woman looked down at him in such a way with smoldering eyes, but he couldn't look away. All this was new. She was new.

Her figure—just standing there—transfixed him. The sun shining down on her raven hair added this heavenly aura around her. He must have stared at her for too long for the country looked around the scenery in an uncomfortable manner.

"What's your name?" He asked, hoping to erase the past tension. "Please don't be frightened. I—"

"I know what you are," she finally spoke up then the male translated soon afterwards, "you are a warrior who wants nothing more than to take my city away from me."

"Woah, woah, woah, who said anything about taking your city? I just wanted to introduce myself to… to—"

"I know your motives, if not yours then surely that man who looks at me like I am an insignificant bug."

"Eh? Oh Cortés! Don't worry he does that to everybody, even me sometimes. It's nothing personal."

"Personal? It has been personal from the start. When you stepped foot on our land, it was personal. How can you be so, so—easy going about this?" The woman couldn't find the words that described both her anger and the man's incompetence.

"Look as far as I can see, you're a beautiful woman, and you have not given me your name," Spain used his Spanish charm to woo the other country. Though, he got a reaction from her. She looked to the side, looking quite frazzled and discomfited from Spain's statement. "Please tell me," he asked in a smooth and soft tone that would melt anyone's heart. The female wanted nothing more than to disobey, but she couldn't resist.

"Aztec."

"I meant the name humans call you," Spain specified.

Aztec didn't answer back. She looked torn, not sure if she should give out her information so easily and quickly to the stranger.

Spain sensed her uneasiness and took it upon himself to share his name first. He reached for her hand, not expecting such a delicate and small hand to come from such a stubborn woman. "My people call me Antonio Fernández Carriedo. What about yours?"

After a few moments of internal debating, Aztec finally answered with "Tonantzin."

"Tot—" Spain struggled to repeat the name, "Totanzan…?"

"Tonantzin," the translator corrected.

"What on Earth does that name mean," asked the Spaniard. He wished to complement Aztec in some way, starting with her name.

"It's a god's name," the young man answered, "a god of war and childbirth. It is appropriate for a woman like Aztec to have. Both powerful and loved by the Mexica people."

"But those two things contradict one another. Something cannot be gentle like new life and represent the destruction of war." Spain continued to hold Aztec's hand, much to her dislike. In some instances, Aztec would jerk away her hand, but Spain just held on tighter as if he wasn't done earning her respect.

"In all due respect, sir, our god Tonantzin is the equivalent of your Virgin Mother."

"Maybe, but the Virgin Mother did not promote violence. She gave birth to our Lord and followed a righteous path." Spain spoke with a pompous attitude, annoying the other two around him. As he continued his correction about this sacred virgin, Aztec's face began to change from irritated to shocked. The words Spain spoke became clear to her as if she understood what he said without any translation. She heard his true words instead of the make believe words and promises he told the translator to say to her. "It is blasphemous to associate such a religious and pure woman with a savage. Okay now say this—"

Spain stopped because of the harsh scowl he received from Aztec after turning to her once she retracted her hand. Her arms were folded across her chest as she glared at him with her dark, brown eyes. He hadn't the slightest idea why she looked at him in such a mean way.

"A savage," Aztec spoke clear as day, earning a shocked response from Spain. He understood her; therefore, she heard what he said about her religion. "Is that what you really think of us underneath your fake smiles?"

"No of course not," Spain struggled to fix the mess he got himself into, "you heard me wrong."

"Oh excuse me, we are the people that you will take advantage of then throw to the side once you had your fun. Yet you still call us the barbarians."

"You have me all wrong," Spain insisted.

"No, I don't. That is the sad part." Aztec eyes even though they never stopped looking at pain had a hint of sorrow as she continued her speech. She was young and beautiful yet she had old eyes that saw many hardships in the past. Spain wondered if she saw this in his as well. "I see the way your eyes glitter for our gold and other luxuries. There will be no stopping you from your desires. You are all the same. Men acting like animals."

There was a silence as the information Aztec said sank in Spain's head. Here, Spain thought of these people as nothing more than these interesting people who built a wondrous and prosperous city, rivaling that of Constantinople, out of nothing Spain or anyone else in Europe ever thought of. They were someone others in Europe should look up to, but reality sank in hard for the Spaniard. He was the unwanted presence in her life. Aztec thought of him nothing more than a common thief, waiting to steal everything he could hold in his arms the second she took her eyes off of him. It hurt to know how lowly she thought of him.

"Oh how good you two are communicating with each other." The two countries turned to Cortés, Montezuma, and the others that were in the room with them before. Cortés had a content look on his face. The meeting in the other room must have continued swimmingly without them two there. All was according to plan.

"We're managing," Spain said, eyeing Aztec from the corner of his eye. They talked for a few minutes, and it was already frustrating to handle her. She was no ordinary woman Spain encountered in the past. She had her own ideals and thoughts that differed greatly from his own. It was going to be a very interesting interaction between the two.

"That's good to hear since we will be staying here for awhile." Once Cortés finished his statement, Spain glanced at Aztec for her reaction. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Also, since we will be here for some time, it's wise for you two to get along. Interact. Learn each other's cultures."

However, Spain knew by 'learning each other's cultures' Cortés meant to enforce their Spanish traditions on her whether she wanted to know or not. He couldn't care less about the other culture. No way were the Spanish soldiers degrading themselves for a useless and barbaric civilization.

* * *

><p><strong>And one day Marissa just decided to write an epic story about the Spanish Conquest in Mexico for the Kink Meme on LJ.<strong>

**I am Mexican, and I find this story of the Conquest to be very fascinating and overlooked completely. This is the story of my ancestors, and I wish it wasn't so ignored. From the information I gathered, it was all onesided on the Spanish part. I wanted to get the Aztec point of view in there somewhere. And this is what resulting in my findings. I hope you enjoy it. :D  
><strong>


End file.
